Don Capua
Don Capua is the oldest of the three siblings who lead the gang of sky bandits serving as antagonists in the first part of the game. While Don doesn't make an actual appearance until the end of Chapter 1, he's mentioned several times by his brother and sister. While waiting for Lorence to arrive and meet with them at the shore of Lake Valleria, Kyle and Josette have a brief conversation about him where Josette points out that Don has been acting irrationally lately ever since "someone" (most likely Weissmann) had a meeting with him. Kyle agrees with her, mentioning that while hijacking an airliner and demanding ransom for its passengers is lucrative, things have run out of control with both the military and the guild after them and he wonders why Don can't see that. Upon finishing their meeting with Lorence and returning to their hideout, Kyle and Josette go to report to Don, only to receive a frightening surprise when Don suggests that releasing the hostages will be too dangerous and that they're better off killing the passengers after receiving the money. Horrified at the idea of murdering innocent people, Kyle joins Josette's protests, stating that he doesn't want to regain their home with blood-stained money. Don doesn't take kindly to this challenge and hits Kyle with a thrown liquor bottle, telling him that he intends to use the ransom money to live a luxury life in a resort somewhere and arrange another hijacking once the money runs out again. As Kyle and Josette desperately try to figure out what's wrong with Don, Estelle and her companions rush into the room and defeat the three Capua siblings in battle. After Don, who got knocked out during the fight, regains consciousness, both parties are puzzled by his personality suddenly changing from cruel and bloodthirsty to good-natured. What's more, he can't remember any of the events prior to the battle and is even aghast when Kyle reminds him they hijacked an airliner, claiming that they'd never do such a thing. While everyone is trying to make sense of Don's sudden change, Kyle decides to take advantage of the fact that all attention is momentarily focussed on his brother and detonates one of his smoke bombs, allowing the three of them to escape the room. Thanks to their men slowing the bracers down, Don, Kyle and Josette manage to make it to the exit before their pursuers catch up with them, only to run right into the arms of the army waiting outside. Even as they're surrounded, subdued and led away by the army soldiers, Don is still trying to figure out what on earth is going on. After their arrest, Don, Kyle, Josette and their followers are all imprisoned in the dungeons underneath Leiston Fortress. It's there that they meet Estelle and Joshua again while the two are in the process of trying to get the kidnapped Professor Russell out. After an awkward moment and a brief one-sided verbal scuffle between Estelle and Josette, the bracers walk back out again, leaving the Capuas where they are. Not having any sympathy for the Intelligence Division themselves, Don and his siblings decide to keep Estelle's and Joshua's involvement to themselves instead of ratting them out. Don and his fellow sky bandits cross paths with Estelle and Joshua once more in Grancel where he and his siblings are sponsored by Duke Dunan to participate in the Martial Arts Competition with the promise of a lighter prison sentence if they do well enough during the tournament, presumably an arrangement secretly made by Colonel Richard in order to "make up" for using them in his rise to power. After being led to Grancel harbor by boat and being allowed to buy weapons at the local store (while still being in handcuffs), Don, Kyle, Josette and Lyall are taken to the Grand Arena to take part in the match, making it through the preliminary rounds and facing off against the Royal Army's 3rd Regiment during the quarter-finals. Don and his team manage to defeat their opponents in the ring with Don and his cannon doing the heavy lifting and taking out all three soldiers in the squad. The next day, Don and his team share a waiting room with Estelle and her companions, with things being relatively amiable between the two parties, even concluding in mutual luck-wishings though Don also reveals he still can't recall what exactly happened in Bose, getting a splitting headache each time he tries to remember. When it's time for them to take on the team of the Intelligence Division which used them as pawns, Don and the others are eager to deliver some payback, even though they're temporarily unnerved when Lorence casually mentions their history as former aristocrats just before the fight. Unfortunately, the Capuas' desire for revenge on their betrayers isn't enough to win them the match. Don himself gets several shots in, but he fails to do enough damage to the special ops to take out any of them and after all his teammates are picked off one by one, Don himself falls to a stylish sword technique by Lorence. Beaten and exhausted, Kyle and his companions are then hauled off and sent back to Leiston Fortress. Despite their defeat in the competition, things turn around for Don and the other sky bandits when the Intelligence Division's coup is thwarted and its members are arrested themselves. Taking advantage of the turmoil around them, Don and his companions manage to escape custody and are still at large as the Birthday Celebration takes place. Don, Kyle and Josette Capua originally hail from the Erebonian Empire and their family used to be nobility, complete with a mansion and territory. All that changed when they lost their territory to a corrupt merchant, leaving them with nothing except their airship and their servants, who became part of the sky bandit gang. Seeing no other way to survive, Don and his siblings took to piracy, hoping to one day gather enough money to get back the family home they lost. While initially only active in the southern reaches of Erebonia, the Capuas eventually moved their activities into northern Liberl, even making a push into the Rolent region. Don's personality initially appears to be cold, cruel and bloodthirsty as he orders the hijacking of an airliner, imprisonment of its passengers and execution of the hostages without batting an eyelid, even reacting with violence when his siblings question his orders. After getting knocked out and released from Weissmann's control, his old personality returns, revealing him to be a loud and boisterous, but good-natured man. Unlike his more reserved younger brother, Don is impulsive and quick to speak his mind. Being 14 years older than Josette, Don still looks upon his younger sister as if she's a little girl, telling her to just leave the bread-winning to the men in the household instead of trying to assist them with their robberies. Don stands out among the gang for his hulking physique, being strong enough to withstand a lot of punishment in a fight and to carry and fire a large orbal cannon with ease. Relations Don is the older brother of to Kyle and Josette Capua as well as the head of their family He's also the leader of Lyall, Lonnie, Dino, Aaron, Rosco and Ryan Combat Don is by far the strongest of the three Capua siblings, having over twice the HP of his brother and sister as well as superior strength and solid defense, though his lumbering frame makes him the slowest of the three. In addition to doing quite a bit of damage, the shots from Don's orbal cannon also have a blast radius, allowing him to hit several enemies at once as long as they're standing close to each other. In addition to his cannonfire, he can also run up to a single enemy and ram them with the barrel of his weapon, which cannot damage more than one target, but hits even harder than his normal shots. He has no resistence to status effects though and once his siblings are knocked out, he can be taken down by sheer turn advantage. Don Capua Don Capua Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Capua Hideout) Category:NPCs (Leiston Fortress) Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 1 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC)